Blood Prince Council
Boss Blood Prince Council – Hội đồng Blood Prince là boss đầu trong khu vực Crimson Hall ở Icecrown Citadel. Hội đồng gồm ba hoàng tử darkfallen là Keleseth, Valanar và Taldaram. Cách đánh khá đơn giản. Tất cả bọn họ đều đã từng chiến đấu và bị hạ gục bởi người chơi (Keleseth ở Utgarde Keep, Valanar ở Naxxanar ở Borean Tundra, và Taldaram ở Ahn'kahet: The Old Kingdom) và giờ được đưa về Icecrown Citadel để phục vụ Lich King. Boss này bắt đầu có từ 19/1/2010 ở server Mỹ và 20/1 ở server châu Âu. Abilities 10 player Prince Valanar * ** * ** * Prince Taldaram * ** * ** ** * Prince Keleseth * * ** * Dark Nucleus * Hardmode * 25 player Prince Valanar * * * Prince Taldaram * * * Prince Keleseth * * * Dark Nucleus * Hardmode * * Chiến thuật Cả trận đánh trong một pha. Thời gian 10 phút enrage rất thoải mái. Cần có 3 tank, một trong số đó có thể ranged tank (ví dụ Warlock). Mọi lúc, một trong ba hoàng tử có Invocation of Blood. Hai boss còn lại không có buff sẽ có 1 HP và không thể đánh được, chỉ riêng boss được buff có máu bình thường và có thể dánh được. Invocation of blood luôn bắt đầu từ Prince Valanar (ở giữa), và chuyển ngẫu nhiên mỗi 30 giây sang boss khác. Cả ba hoàng tử đều có giáp mỏng nên chịu melee damage cao. DPS cooldowns nên dùng với Keleseth, nếu tank có đủ threat vì boss đó thường dùng Shadow Lance làm bosss không thể né (dodge). Prince Keleseth Boss này có thể tank bởi bấy kỳ class nào có ranged attack. Boss không dùng bất kỳ đòn melee nào, mà chỉ spam Shadow Lance. Vì thế, tank Keleseth phải có giảm shadow từ Dark Nuclei. Chúng sinh ra ngẫu nhiên quanh phòng và tank Keleseth phải có được chúng để stack buff Shadow Resonance. Dark Nuclei không theo bảng aggro thông thường, chúng tấn công người chơi cuối cùng đánh chúng. Đòn aoe Melee sẽ không kéo Dark Nuclei khỏi tank Keleseth (trừ Hammer of the Righteous và Heartstrike). Dark Nuclei tự hủy sau một khoảng thời gian, nên cần phải tìm thêm để giữ buff kháng shadow resistance luôn có. Lưu ý rằng mức giảm damage từ Dark Nuclei theo cấp nhân chứ không phải cộng, nên với 6 Nuclei tank vẫn nhận một ít damage. Không cần có nhiều hơn 6 Nuclei, vì khi đó tank sẽ nhận nhiều damage từ Nuclei hơn từ Shadow Lance. Một vài nhóm 10 người đã thành công với cách dùng một Death Knight có gear tank, hay một Protection Paladin như ranged tank. Tank còn lại tank Valanar và Taladaram. 3 heal phối hợp với 2 tank. Khi Keleseth có tăng sức mạnh, và ranged tank cần thêm heal, tank Valanar/Taladaram có thể dùng một hay hai “survival cooldown” trong thời điểm đó. Prince Valanar Valanar gọi ra Kinetic bom nên lúc nào cũng có 2/3 (10/25 player) bị ảnh hưởng. Những quả bom này trôi trong không khí và chuyển động chậm xuống sàn, khi va chạm sẽ nổ ~16k damage. Mỗi khi nhận damage, chúng nổi lên trên một chút. Sau 1 phút, chúng biến mất. Để tránh bom nổ, chúng phải bị damage liên tục. Cách dễ nhất là dùng pet melee của warlock hay hunter. Một con pet sẽ ngồi dưới bom cho đến khi nó xuống đủ thấp, và đánh cho đến khi nó nổi lên đến mức ra khỏi tầm đánh. Cách này cũng có thể thất bại nếu pet đánh bom lên cầu thang. Cách tốt nhất để đảm bảo không xảy ra là để pet đứng sao cho bom ở giữa cửa (mà raid vào phòng) và pet, chứ không phải pet giữa cửa và bom. Dùng imp của warlock cũng không phải cách tốt vì imp có thể sẽ cạn mana và không giữ được bom nổi. Rdps có thể làm, nhưng sẽ làm giảm DPS lên boss. Người chơi sẽ muốn chuyển giữa bom và boss nhưng như thế có thể dẫn tới sai sót (ví dụ như đánh nhầm Nuclei). Chuyển theo tên hay dùng macro sẽ giúp tránh lỗi. Đôi khi kinetic bomb bị lỗi và mắc kẹt trên sàn và không nổi lên, cho dù bị đánh mạnh cỡ nào. Trường hợp này, sẽ cần người đánh liên tục bom cho đến khi nó biến mất, nếu không nó sẽ nổ. Nó thường xảy ra trên bục phía sau phòng. Valanar tạo xoáy sốc ngẫu nhiên với thành viên raid, báo trước bằng một vòng tròn trắng nhỏ khoảng 1.5 giây trước khi nở thành một xoáy to, đẩy lùi bất kỳ ai đi vào nó. Xoáy trắng có bán kính khoảng 12 yard, tồn tại khoảng 20 giây và không nên đi qua. Vì thời gian cast quá ngắn, hầu như không thể làm gì với đòn này. Khi boss có Invocation of Blood boss sẽ ra Empowered Shock Vortex tạo hiệu ứng lên mọi người trong phòng; melee cần phải tản ra và tránh xa nhau, trong khi những người khác cũng phải tản ra rồi. Người chơi nên đứng cách xa nhau 12 yard để tránh damage và bị đẩy giữa các thành viên raid. Prince Taldaram Prince Taldaram tạo ra quả cầu lửa đuổi theo ngẫu nhiên một thành viên trong raid và nổ khi chạm mục tiêu. Khi chúng đi qua những người khác, damage chúng giảm đi, xuống tối thiểu 10k. Khi Taldaram có Invocation of Blood boss sẽ phóng Empowered Balls of Flame có cùng cơ chế nhưng gây damage cao hơn, và cũng damage người chơi khi đi qua họ. Người chơi không bị nhắm bởi Empowered Balls of Flame nên đứng cùng nhau và đứng gần đường quả cầu đi, đặc biệt là rdps. Nhờ đó, bạn hút năng lượng của nó và làm giảm sức nổ. Và Priest cũng nên tránh fading khi Orb xuất hiện vì nó có thể làm Orb mất mục tiêu và đổi hướng. Điều đó trở nên rất tệ với Empowered Orb. Taldaram cũng ra đòn Glittering Sparks theo hướng ngẫu nhiên nên tản ra để giảm thiệt hại. Mức Heroic Ở chế độ Heroic, có thêm debuff Shadow Prison, làm tăng damage cho người chơi mỗi khi di chuyển hay nhảy. Nên mọi người chơi (trừ tank Keleseth) phải giảm thiểu di chuyển trong cả trận. Kinetic Bombs sẽ được tạo ra gần sàn hơn và rơi nhanh hơn. Vì ít được di chuyển, một hay hai rdps sẽ không thể giữ bom nổi. Mọi rdps cần tản ra khắp phòng, và mọi người chịu trách nhiệm về bom ở khu vực đó. Điều này đặc biệt quan trọng khi ai đó trong vùng đó bị nhằm bởi Empowered Conjured Flame. Glittering Sparks giờ giảm tốc độ di chuyển 40%. Giao cho một priest chuyên dispel melee khi Valanar có sức mạnh để họ có thể chạy khỏi Empowered Shock Vortex. Một chuỗi Empowered Shock Vortex gần như sẽ dẫn tới nhiều người hi sinh. Keleseth cũng đánh mạnh hơn ở chế độ heroic. Nên có một tank melee ngoài một ranged tank. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes ;Intro : : Prince Keleseth ;Invocation of Blood * ;Special ability * ;Killing a player * * ;Berserk * ;Death * Prince Taldaram ;Invocation of Blood * ;Special ability * ;Killing a player * * ;Berserk * ;Death * Prince Valanar ;Invocation of Blood * ;Special ability * ;Killing a player * * ;Berserk * ;Death * Trivia *Valanar's quotes: **" " is from Psalm 23:5 in the Judeo-Christian Bible. **" " is based upon Kael'thas Sunstrider's infamous quote. Related achievements Videos 10-player Normal encounter 425px 425px 10-player Heroic encounter 425px 25-player Normal encounter 425px 425px Wwzm3hF5peE 25-player Heroic encounter 425px 425px Additional videos Patches and Hotfixes * * * External links Thể_loại:Boss